


Unforeseen

by coloredlights



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlights/pseuds/coloredlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ariestess in Femslash '08.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ariestess in Femslash '08.

Abby heard the familiar ding of the elevator even over the thumping bass of her favorite band’s new CD.

"Gibbs!" She called without turning from her computer screen, "Didja bring me a Caf-Pow? 'Cause this one’s kinda empty." She held up the offending 64-oz cup, her back still to the visitor.

"I"m afraid I am not Gibbs," Ziva sounded contrite, "But I did bring you a Caf-Pow." She held the cup towards Abby, who had spun in her chair at the unexpectedly feminine voice.

"Ziva!" Abby’s surprise was evident in her voice. "What brings you down here?" She rose, moving towards Ziva and relieving her of the Styrofoam cup, which Ziva had been holding rather gingerly, as though she expected it to explode.

"Well." Ziva watched warily as Abby appeared to inhale half the contents of the cup. "Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee always come here when they have something on their minds, so I thought I would follow their examples." Apparently reassured that neither Abby nor the Caf-Pow was going to combust, Ziva leaned back, her elbows resting on the table behind her. A strange look flitted across her face, making Abby wonder if there were another motive for Ziva’s visit as well. Unwilling to scare Ziva off by pursuing her hunch, though, she took the statement at face value.

"This is true, though they usually aren’t quite so forthcoming about it." Abby resumed her seat. "So what’s up, doc?"

Ziva looked at her quizzically before deciding not to ask and beginning to pace. "You are not part of the military, correct?" Off Abby’s emphatic nod, she continued, "So this no asking or telling policy does not apply to you?"

After a moment’s thought, Abby’s eyes lit up. "You mean Don’t Ask Don’t Tell!"

Ziva paused in her pacing. "Is that not what I said?" Abby rolled her eyes and motioned for Ziva to continue.

"I did not know of this policy until today." Ziva resumed both talking and pacing. "In my country, we do not care what the orientation of a soldier might be, and I cannot see how it could possibly be relevant to one’s military conduct." The disdainful tones in the Marines' voices as they had described what they knew of their slain comrade's private life had stunned her, and the implication that it made him an unfit soldier had come as even more of a shock.

"Ziva, did you really come down here to rant about DADT? Because I’m sure not gonna argue with you," Abby cut off Ziva’s increasingly rapid monologue.

"No, I suppose not." Ziva halted her pacing. "Abby, would Gibbs have to fire me?" For the first time in Abby’s memory, Ziva looked uncertain, almost vulnerable.

"You’re telling me you’re gay?" Abby’s eyebrows nearly reached her hairline.

Ziva made a vague gesture. "That is the simplest phrasing, I suppose." She leaned on the table again, nearly achieving nonchalance.

"Ziva, Gibbs would never fire you for that." Abby came to stand next to the Mossad officer. "Aside from the fact that I’m pretty sure only the director has the power to fire you, this isn’t the military, and Gibbs may be an ex-Marine, but he’s not a bigot. You know that." Abby searched Ziva’s face, her eyes serious.

Ziva dropped her head. "Yes, I suppose I do. I think I just needed a voice of reason." She met Abby’s eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey, no big." Abby shrugged and took a few steps towards her computer before whirling to face Ziva, a wicked smile on her face. "But now you’ve spilled, so I want to know more! You’re really gay?"

Ziva laughed, the serious expression leaving her face for the first time since she’d entered the lab. "There is nothing wrong with men – and I have been with more than a few – but I prefer women. Men are so easy, so predictable. Women are more challenging, more fulfilling – and generally much more attractive." She matched Abby’s grin.

"Should've known you’d love a challenge," Abby teased.

"Yes, I know, I also can be predictable. Which is part of why I am not sure how to get through this case without the others finding out," Ziva said, bringing a serious tone back into the discussion.

"Why does it matter if they do?" Abby asked.

"I am afraid it would change things. I have given Tony every hint in the world, since the day I met him, but he does not appear to want to fill in the blanks." Ziva shrugged, frustration in her voice.

"Oh come on, Tony might be a trained investigator, but since when is he good at picking up hints about women, especially ones who don't want to sleep with him?"

Ziva laughed. "I see your point. Maybe I should just tell him?"

"Now where’s the fun in that? We can totally come up with a better plan!" The sparkle in Abby’s eyes took on a devious edge and Ziva raised an eyebrow. Before she could voice her skepticism, however, Abby’s office phone rang.

Abby jumped from her stool and raced to answer it, while Ziva couldn't help grinning at her constant exuberance. Abby skidded to a stop at her desk and put the phone to her ear. "Hey McGee! Oh okay, you want us up there now? Cool, be right there." She returned the receiver to its cradle and walked back to Ziva.

"C'mon, the guys have something to show us." Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and hauled her to the elevator, pressing the button before Ziva had even caught her breath.

Once in the elevator, Ziva recomposed herself and returned her mind to the case – she could deal with her personal problems later. From Abby's relatively calm demeanor, she assumed the scientist was doing the same. Abby caught Ziva's gaze as they exited the elevator, however, and the look in her eyes was enough to give Ziva pause.

Before Ziva had time to process the mischievous glance, she and Abby were approaching the other members of their team, who stood clustered around a photo of a ramshackle strip mall, displayed on the large screen.

"Hey Tony, guess what!" Abby got all three men's attention with her exclamation, and Ziva's eyes widened, but even her Mossad-trained reflexes weren't quick enough to prevent what happened next, partly because she couldn't really believe that Abby was actually going to kiss her in front of all their coworkers until it was already happening.

Ziva wasn't sure how much time had passed before her brain caught up to the situation and forced her to push Abby away and step back, but it was long enough that both of them were flushed and slightly out of breath. Abby's expression immediately shifted into a huge grin, which she turned towards the guys.

"Oops, I forgot I left some equipment running! Better go turn it off – be right back." And Abby was gone, leaving a still-stunned Ziva staring at a grinning Tony, a surprisingly excited-looking McGee, and an impassive Gibbs. Meeting Gibbs' gaze brought Ziva back to her senses, and she turned back to the photo on the screen.

"So – er – what do we have?" Ziva cleared her throat, desperately hoping everyone would let her pretend nothing had happened. After a moment of silence, Gibbs granted her wish.

"This, despite its appearances, is evidently a club the victim frequented," he explained, and as he continued, Tony and McGee visibly redirected their thoughts and joined the discussion as well.

*****

Several hours later, Ziva leaned on the back bumper of Abby's hearse, which was in its usual spot in the parking garage. She watched Abby approach the car, keeping her expression blank.

"So that is what you call a 'plan,' hmm? I am not sure how I like your definition of the term," Ziva said when Abby was close enough to hear.

"Oh I don't know, I think I know how you liked it." Abby’s smirk matched the innuendo in her words.

Ziva inclined her head. "Be that as it may, I think I have a better one."

"Oh? Keep talking."

At that, Ziva grinned. "I don't think I will, actually." She stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and Abby, initiating the kiss herself this time.

When they separated, Abby grinned again. Ziva smiled up at her and stage-whispered, "I hate to tell you, but we do not have an audience this time."

"You know, I actually find myself not minding in the slightest. C'mon," Abby walked Ziva around to the passenger door of the hearse, "I'll give you a ride."

Ziva climbed in and Abby did the same on the driver's side. As Abby backed out of the parking spot, she flashed a smile at Ziva. "Bet you never thought you'd be telling Gibbs and Tony _that_ way."

"I'm not sure that is a safe bet to make, Abby," Ziva smirked, and when Abby turned a curious expression towards her, she finished, "You are not always so unpredictable either, you know."

Abby's look of surprise quickly turned into a laugh, and she smacked Ziva's shoulder, but Ziva was already laughing too hard to care.


End file.
